The present disclosure relates to cloud computing, and more specifically, to bursting cloud resources to improve state change performance.
Performance during certain state changes within a large dynamic cloud infrastructure as a service environment has been known to cause bottlenecks during deployment of virtual machines. The time to change states (for example, from powered off to active) can sometimes take several minutes. In many cases, the delay may be caused by insufficient system resources to change the state of the virtual machine.